Sexy Detective
by Ichigo Sasuke
Summary: Detective Shane is searching for a boy whom just might be closer than he expected :
1. Chapter 1

Shane looked around quickly. No one there, at least that he could see through the dark shadows dropped by the walls of the musty ally he walked. He was so close this time, he could feel it. His mission had been simple, or so he had though at first.

Three years. That was how long he'd been scouring pig holes like the one he was currently in. Hell he didn't even know what the kid looked like, only that he was blonde and stood around 5'9. He regretted ever accepting the mission to find this brat; it was its own damn fault it was out in the clearing. Everyone knew you weren't safe at night in the clearing that is unless you were among one of the races that lived out there

Running. That's all he ever did any more. Ever since three years ago when he'd faked his own kidnapping, rather than coming out to his parents whom he knew would've put him out on the street anyway once they were told. He had to say though, living on the road, having to fight day to day just to get a few scraps of food, it wasn't that bad. After traveling around, doing odd "jobs" for people, Alex certainly knew his way around. He felt a twinge of sympathy for whoever had been hired by his parents to track him and his "kidnapper" down. Walking into a nearby ally he waited on the wall for his next appointment, keeping his cell on hand, just in case they cancelled and he had to get out of there fast.

His next customer was new, probably not even sure what they were doing. He hoped it was a man. All the lady customers ever did was make a lot of noise, whine, and complain.

Shane was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe he'd actually been talked into meeting with this prostitute. According to his boss, Tobi, the boy he hired for Shane was the best in the business. "Well", Shane thought, "I do really need to get laid, plus I'm not paying so what the hell." He began reaching the end of the ally he was in, only to find that he was being waited on.

He hadn't even heard the man coming. He really hoped this man Alex suddenly saw was his customer, not a undercover police, he really hated those guys. Lean and slim the man stood at 6'0 Alex judged, but it wasn't the way the man looked that piqued Alex's curiosity, it was the scars he could see that lined almost every inch of visible skin he could see. Pushing back his silvery blonde hair Alex strode forward until he was standing directly in front of the man, a single stream of moonlight lighting up where they both met.

Looking at the boy in front of him Shane spoke, "are you the one delivering my goods?"

"That depends," spoke Alex, knowing that this was indeed his customer," Are you the customer I am expecting?"


	2. Chapter 2

Woo chapter 2! Enjoy!  
>Sexy sexness brought to you by DarkeAngelle because I'm too much of a n00b :D<p>

Taking the initiative, Alex grabbed his customers hand and began pulling him in the direction of the nearest hotel, which he had already reserved a room in; as was the way he did his business.

Not quite sure what to do, Shane followed the young man who was now taking control. Not even 10 feet away Shane heard footsteps following behind them. "I hope you know we're being followed," he whispered quickly to the boy next to him, "whatever it is that you prefer to be called. The name's Shane by the way."

"Mine's Alex," he whispered back," and don't you worry your pretty little head, they don't know these streets like I do." That was a lie; he couldn't let his customer know that he hadn't even heard the footsteps. He had to get them to the hotel fast, he hadn't even been thinking about the fact that other creatures were still out there.

"Hope you run fast," Alex said with a wink. Grabbing his hand tighter Alex broke into an almost sprint, dragging Shane behind him every step of the way. "Huh he's not that slow for as big as he is," Alex thought to himself, dragging them into the doorway of the hotel that he had almost missed. "Here's our stop sweetie." Walking past the front desk Alex dropped an envelope with his sign on it; they're payment for the room.

Not half bad, Shane thought as he walked side by side with Alex. The hotel surprised him, instead of being the run down hotel he was expecting, it was relatively decent.

Pulling Shane into the next room they walked past, Alex left the lights off; they wouldn't need light for what they'd be doing tonight. 

Shane didn't have a moment to react as the man flew at him, slamming him against the opposite wall. His hands tangled in Shane's shaggy brown hair, holding his head still as his lips ravaged the others. Shane's blue eyes eventually slid closed as his defenses fell, placing his hands on the prostitute's hips. He pulled the body closer, feeling a deliciously foggy sensation spreading through his entire body.

The kiss abruptly ended, the blonde wearing a straight expression. He pulled one hand back from Shane's hair and held his hand open. "I charge in advance."

"R-right." Shane pulled out the money and handed it over, watching as Alex's brown eyes scanned over the money to count it.

Alex had wasted no time.

The moment his foot stepped over the threshold of the hotel room, he started doing his job. He had grabbed Shane by the shoulders, pushing him forward onto the large bed. In no time at all, he was straddling the detective's lap, his hands working on undressing the brunette as his lips began to make their mark.

He was rewarded with a moan, Shane grabbing the blonde's shirt and tearing it off, clenching his fingers on his thin shoulders in a haze. He dropped his arms, however, to aid Alex in his undressing. In no time at all, the clothes were scattered across the floor and the two of them were naked.

Shane was flushed and already covered in a thin film of sweat, amazed that he was this aroused without any actual actions. It was all foreplay as Alex's tongue swirled around every bit of skin he could get to, leaving Shane's throbbing erection completely untouched. He was pinning Shane's wrists to the mattress, tracing his tongue around the scars he found.

He wanted to ask Shane why he had so many scars, but he knew he shouldn't. After all, he was with this man for one reason and one reason only. And that reason was painfully obvious and the only reason he had money to keep himself alive.

Sex.

He figured that Shane had enough of foreplay and sat up, getting straight to business, without hesitation went to the drawer of a small dresser tugging it open and pulling out a small tube. He turned back, grabbed up his pants, fishing around in his pockets before he found an extra condom. He got back on the bed, pleased that Shane had completely dropped the subject.

"Hurry," Shane begged softly, his entire body tense.

"Shut up," Alex muttered, grabbing Shane's hip and flipping him. "I take it this isn't your first time?"

"No," he admitted, feeling his face heat up again. "But be gentle, please…"

Alex scoffed out a laugh. "Gentle? Yeah right. If you paid me a bit more, maybe."

"I can pay more if you wa- UHN!"

Alex smirked at the reaction, feeling Shane immediately tighten around the three lubed fingers that were now making quick work of preparing him. "Relax, or this is gonna hurt even more."

Shane viciously clenched his teeth, his arms trying to hold himself up. He shuddered and let out a deep moan as Alex's fingers hit something inside of him. His eyes went wide at the noise, hardly believing he was the one who had made it.

"Like that," Alex praised, feeling Shane relax around him as he began stretching him out a bit more. He pressed a kiss against Shane's shoulder, tracing the line of his body with his idle fingers as his mouth trailed up to capture Shane's in a breathless kiss.

The kiss ended and Alex pulled his fingers out, getting a displeased and needy whine from the man below him. His face impassive, Alex rolled the condom onto himself and replaced his fingers.

"A-ah!" Shane gasped, his body tensing and he fought to keep himself relaxed. "Th-those aren't f-fingers, are they?"

Alex didn't answer, moving his hands to grab Shane's hips. He began to thrust, not giving any heed to how deep and rough he was going. With every thrust, Shane let out a screaming moan, amazed at how good the sex was. In a matter of seconds, Alex had figured out how to angle himself to hit the bunch of nerves inside, making the brunette scream.

He leaned forward over the marked-up body, his breathing uneven. He grabbed a handful of Shane's hair and pulled, earning a whine. He bit at Shane's earlobe, growling into it. "Scream my name."

"Ah- Ah- Ale-!" He tried, but he couldn't get it out. Not with the heat smothering him like this. He felt Alex's nails dig into his scalp, grabbing more of his hair as he started going faster and deeper. His tongue snaked out, tracing the line of Shane's shoulder before he bit him lightly. As the brunette moan, shouted, and whined below him, he started to stroke Shane's throbbing problem.

That was enough.

"Alex!" he finally choked out in a strangled scream, white popping in his vision to blind him as his body convulsed and he came.

Alex pulled out, letting out a long moan as he came just after. When Shane hit the mattress in exhaustion, he stood up and pulled off the condom, tossing it into a trash can after tying it up. He returned to the bed, only to find that Shane had passed out in exhaustion.

Shaking his head at the scene, he got dressed and left.


End file.
